


Lad's Halloween

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH Baby AU, Fake AH Crew, Lads!Kids, Multi, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Meg and Lindsay dress the Lads up as the Gents for Halloween, with the help of Mica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fake AH Crew story with the Baby Lads, this time with a Lil' J! It's Halloween tomorrow so I wrote this! This isn't my best work, as it's longer than my normal fic's and I get distracted easily, but I still hope you enjoy.

“Goodbye Jack, have a great weekend with Geoff!” Meg yells, waving goodbye to Jack.

“And get a little ‘action’ without the lads!” Lindsay laughs as Jack turns bright red.

“What do you mean Lindsay?” Gavin naively asks, with both Meg and Lindsay chuckling.

“Action, like a heist,” Michael wonders, with Jeremy nodding in agreement. Ray seems to understand, and does a little face palm.

Meg takes Gavin and Ray, whilst Lindsay grabs Michael and Jeremy, and leads them to the living room.

“Okay guys, its Halloween, and you’re all going to dress up! But we need outfits, so we’re going shopping.” Meg says, earning gasps of excitement from the kids.

“We have a plan though, and extra help. You’ve met Mica before,” Lindsay introduces, as Mica walks into the living room.

“Why do we need help?” Ray asks sceptically, looking between the scheming ‘adults’.

“Because, you’re dressing up as the Gents!” Lindsay yells, and pulls out overly complicated blueprints for everyone’s costumes.

The plans have Michael dressing up as Jack, in a little Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts, Gavin in a nice suit and fake moustache posing as Geoff, Ray being Ryan, in a leather jacket and skull mask, and Jeremy finally being Ryan as a ‘normal’ guy, in a cat shirt and cap.

“Awww, sweet! I’m the big boss Geoff!” Gavin yells and runs around.

“Yep, it’s gonna be awesome. But first, we need to get materials, so let’s hit the shops!” Mica says, as everyone leaves the apartment and piles into the mini-van outside.

\---

They pull into the shopping centre, and the lads, excluding Ray, leap out of the van in excitement, whilst Ray just gets out the van normally.

“Okay, let’s split up to cover more ground.” Lindsay suggests, with Meg and Mica agreeing, “I’ll take Michael,”

“Don’t leave me without my Boi!” Gavin interrupts, waving his arms to get Lindsay’s attention.

“… And I’ll take Gavin with me.”

“Okay, Ray, you can come with me. I know the best mask shop; it’ll surely include a skull mask.” Meg says, and Ray nods and stands next Meg.

“Alright, Jeremy, we’ll go together and meet everyone for lunch.” Mica declares and they all enter the shopping centre.

The shopping centre is packed, people rushing to different shops, getting ready for Halloween. Gavin is aimlessly guided by Michael, who has grabbed his hand. Michael is holding onto Lindsay’s hand as she drags them both towards their first shop.

They enter the store, which is filled with the typical tourist souvenirs for Los Santos, including brightly colour Hawaiian shirts.

Lindsay browses the clothes, searching for the perfect shirt. Michael and Gavin are dancing around her feat, laughing at how this shop is basically Jack’s ‘wardrobe’.

She pulls out a turquoise shirt, with colourful flowers and palm trees as a design. She puts the shirt up against Michael.

“It’s a little big, but it’s the smallest size and is a perfect design. Let’s go for this one.” Lindsay concludes, as both the lads cheer for their success.

They pay for the shirt, because they are ‘model citizens’, and move onto the next shop.

Meg and Ray have made their way over to the mask shop, and have picked out a perfect mask. Meg is lost in a fit of giggles, after looking at how weirdly cute Ray is in the mask.

“Oh my god, Ryan is going to love this!” She squeals happily and Ray laughs with her.

Mica and Jeremy had trouble parting the crowd to get to their location, both being small and easily moved within the crowd. Mica quickly lifts Jeremy and puts him on her shoulders, which gets them noticed and can walk through the crowd.

They walk into a clothes shop, aimed for children and start to browse the hectic shelving. Jeremy scans the bottom shelves as Mica examines the top shelf. Jeremy pulls out a t-shirt, which has cat eyes on the front. He pokes Mica in the leg and shows her the top.

“Lil’ J, well done. That’s a great find, should be perfect!” Mica congratulates him, so Jeremy beams at her.

Everyone pays for their items, and meets in the food hall for a typically greasy burger, although everyone seems to enjoy them.

“So, both Michael’s and Jeremy’s outfits are done then?” Meg asks, eating a pot of chips.

“Yup, all we need now is Ray’s leather Jacket and Gavin’s suit.” Lindsay points out, sipping her coke.

“It’s probably easier to buy fabric and make those though.” Mica suggests, wiping ketchup from around Gavin’s mouth.

“That’s a great idea, I have a sewing machine at my apartment from my cosplaying days. We can use my old fabrics as well.” Meg proposes.

“Let’s go then, Geoff and Jack return from their business trip tomorrow. We should be done by then, if we start now.” Lindsay says, and they all quickly finish their meals and rush back to the van.

\---

After hours of measuring, cutting, fitting and sewing, the outfits are fully complete. Mica leaves the apartment to head home, whilst Meg and Lindsay quickly feed the boys and get them ready for bed.

Lindsay has effectively bathed all the lads, without getting the bathroom soaked, a miracle. And Meg is helping the boys get into her pyjamas, with Gavin in a British styled onesie that she brought for him.

Although, it didn’t go perfectly smoothly as the lads managed to persuade them to let them sleep in their bed, which they didn’t really mind.

So Lindsay is one the edge of the bed with Michael curled in front of her, Gavin in the centre of the bed between Michael and Lil J. Meg is on the other edge, and has Ray in cuddled with her.

\---

Gavin peeks open his eyes, seeing Michael sleeping in front of him. Yawing, he sits up and crawls out of bed, wriggling out of the duvet. He walks over to Meg, sleeping at the edge, and pokes her awake.

“Meggy? Can I have some breakfast? I’m really hungry.” Gavin pleads, giving her his best ‘puppy-dog’ eyes.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles and gives in to him. She edges out of bed and walks over to the kitchen. She starts prepping some toast and bacon. The smell causes Lindsay, Michael and Jeremy to emerge from the bedroom.

“Morning babe,” Lindsay yawns and pecks Meg on the cheek. 

“Sup, sleep well?”

“I mean, I missed you last night, there were several assholes in between us. But yeah, slept like a log.”

“Hey!” Michael yells, hands on his hips in frustration, “I’m not an asshole.”

Meg serves breakfast to the lads whilst Lindsay carries Ray to the table. Everyone eats, and then plays games till the late afternoon. Ray wins, unsurprisingly, with Jeremy and Michael fighting fiercely for second place, and Gavin just pleased to participate.

“Okay, lads, let’s get ready. Geoff and Jack will be here in about an hour, so it’s time to suit up!” Lindsay announces and the lads rush back to the bedroom, where there costumes are.

Jeremy easily gets into his outfit, a simple cat t-shirt and a purple cap. Ray is next finished, leather jacket on and mask ready. Michael has issues with his buttons, and Meg has to button them for him. Gavin, however, seems to have made no progress concerning his outfit, and is currently running around in his boxers, distracted by god knows what.

Lindsay is running around after him, waving his clothes and yelling at him to ‘be decent’. Eventually, she manages to get him in his outfit, and soon the lads are lined up ready.

Soon there’s a knock on the door, and Meg rushes to answer it.

Geoff and Jack are on the other side, with Ryan, after picking him up from college.

“Hey Guys, how was the trip?” Meg asks, earning a groan from Geoff.

“It was un-necessary and boring, but glad to be back.” Geoff answers, rubbing his head in frustration.

“Geoff’s just annoyed because the hotel we were staying at didn’t serve alcohol.” Jack teases.

“What hotel doesn’t serve alcohol?! That is fucking ridiculous!” Geoff mutters and walks into the apartment. “Hey lads, how was, Oh my fucking god, what have you done.”

Jack and Ryan both walk in after Geoff to see what he’s talking about, both laughing immediately at the sight.

“Happy Halloween!” Michael, Gavin, Ray and Jeremy yell together, kind of in sync. Gavin runs over to Geoff, leaping at him.

“Hey buddy, you supposed to be me? I love the moustache by the way.” Geoff chuckles, and twiddles Gavin’s fake moustache.

“Jack! Look at my shirt!” Michael yells, and spins around to show the full outfit.

“I love it Michael! I especially love the shirt, you should wear it all the time!”

“Ewwww, no!” Michael laughs and shoves Jack for her stupid suggestion.

Ryan walks over to Ray and Jeremy, and crouches down to their level.

“Hey, guys, I like the outfits. Skeletor and a normal guy,”

“How can you see in a mask? I’m basically blind.” Ray complains, blindly waving his hands to try and grab Ryan’s.

“Well, you get used to it, and I don’t think you not wearing your glasses helps.”

“They didn’t fit under the mask, design flaw there.” Ray mumbles.

“Jeremy, I like the cat shirt too.” Ryan says, and pokes the cat on his shirt.

Jeremy laughs and runs off to show Geoff and Jack his outfit.

“Well thanks for looking after the lads girls, and for the costumes.” Geoff says to Lindsay and Meg who both just shrug.

“Any time Geoff, it was fun! We also had a little help from Mica with the costumes.” Meg replies, Lindsay nodding in agreement.

“Right, lads, you ready to go home?” Jack asks, and they all leave Meg and Lindsay’s apartment waving goodbye.


End file.
